Naquela Noite
by Bela Malfoy
Summary: No salão comunal, Lily e James pensam sobre seus sentimentos. O que será que vai acontecer? Songfic com duas musicas...comentemm


**N/A: oiiii gente! Essa é uma songfic que é relatada uma parte por Lily e outra por James ta? Espero que gostem!**

**Disclaimer: nada, infelizmente, me pertence.**

**Naquela noite**

**Ponto de vista da Lily**

Eu estava no salão comunal da Grifinória. Sentada em uma poltrona em frente ao fogo. Estava tendo uma festa em comemoração à vitória no quadribol, e todos estavam super felizes. Sorridentes, falantes, conversando alto, comendo, dançando, os casais se beijando. Enfim, todos muito animados. Menos eu e _ele_. _Ele, _James Potter, estava sentado em uma poltrona e olhando-me. Alternava entre eu e a lareira. Ele também estava em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, porém do lado oposto a mim.

Eu não sabia mais o que sentia pelo maroto. Antigamente era raiva. Raiva por ser tão bonito, por ser bom em tudo, por tirar notas ótimas mesmo passando a maior parte do seu dia em detenções, por tirar sarro de todos, por ser o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts, por ficar despenteando o cabelo toda vez que me via, por chamar-me para sair todo dia, por achar que babava nele como o seu fã-clube, por ser tão galinha, por achar que era melhor que todos, por ficar se exibindo com aquele pomo idiota.

Mas hoje em dia, isso parecia não importar. Quando via-o e tentava ignorá-lo ou simplesmente ralhar com ele por alguma coisa e ir embora, meu coração acelerava. Quando ele, uma vez, roubara-me um beijo, mesmo que tenha sido só um selinho, pois eu o empurrara, meu coração parecia que ia explodir. Nunca mais esqueci o cheiro dele. O cheiro que se impregnou em mim quando ele me abraçou. Nunca mais esqueci os olhos dele olhando-me com uma doçura inexplicável. Aí, começa a tocar uma música em especial.

_Às vezes se eu me distraio _

_Se eu não me vigio um instante _

_Me transporto pra perto de você _

_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta _

_Me vem logo aquele cheiro _

_Que passa de você pra mim_

_Num fluxo perfeito _

_E enquanto você conversa e me beija _

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo _

_As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto _

_Me balanço devagar _

_Como quando você me embala _

_O ritmo rola fácil _

_Parece que foi ensaiado _

E agora, lá estava eu, olhando-o discretamente enquanto fingia ler um livro. Lá estava eu admitindo que não odiava e nunca odiara James Potter. No início era uma raiva boba, raiva de mim mesma por não odiá-lo. Raiva essa que eu descontava nele. E que agora não conseguia mais suportar. Não conseguia mais fingir odiá-lo gritando e dando-lhe detenções.

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você _

_Bem do jeito que você é _

_Eu vou equalizar você _

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe _

_Eu te transformei nessa canção _

_Pra poder te gravar em mim _

Não queria gostar dele, não queria estar apaixonada. Não por _ele._ Não ele que sempre ficava dizendo-me que sabia que eu gostava dele também. E eu nunca admitia. Bom, estava admitindo agora não é? Pelo menos pra mim mesma. Por que eu nunca iria procurá-lo e dizê-lo que dava o braço a torcer e que eu realmente gostava dele. _Sem chance. _

_Adoro essa sua cara de sono _

_E o timbre da sua voz _

_Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas _

_E que quase me mata de rir _

_Quando tenta me convencer _

_Que eu só fiquei aqui _

_Porque nós dois somos iguais _

_Até parece que você já tinha _

_O meu manual de instruções _

_Porque você decifra os meus sonhos _

_Porque você sabe o que eu gosto_

_E porque quando você me abraça _

_O mundo gira devagar _

Pra que? Pra que falar com ele que gostava dele? Pra depois de se aproveitar de mim ele me jogar fora como fazia com as outras? Nunca. E por que ele tinha que falar tudo que eu queria ouvir? Que raiva! Eu daria tudo pra saber no que ele está pensando. Ele está com cara de cachorro abandonado. Cara de desespero, aflição. Por que será? Ah, como gostaria de saber. Mas como não podia saber, ficaria ali, simplesmente observando-o discretamente, enquanto ninguém prestava atenção no que eu fazia.

_E o tempo é só meu _

_E ninguém registra a cena _

_De repente vira um filme todo em câmera lenta_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você _

_Bem do jeito que você é _

_Eu vou equalizar você _

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe _

_Eu te transformei nessa canção _

_Pra poder te gravar em mim _

_Eu vou equalizar você _

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe _

_Eu te transformei nessa canção _

_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

( Pitty- Equalize)

**Ponto de vista do James**

Eu estava naquela maldita festa. Tinha ganhando o jogo, mas não me importava. Não conseguia desviar meu pensamento dela. Ela era perfeita. Era tudo com o que eu sempre sonhei e ela simplesmente _me odiava._

Ah, como eu amo ela! Por que eu nasci assim tão estúpido? Por que eu não podia ter nascido maduro e sensato em vez de trapalhão e maroto? Assim ela gostaria de mim. Ódioooo!

Eu não consigo tirar os olhos dela e muito menos esquecê-la. Nunca conseguiria esquecer seus cabelos flamejantes, no momento banhados pelo tom do fogo na lareira, não esqueceria seus olhos perfeitamente verdes, sua boca rosada e totalmente convidativa, seu cheiro de flores, seu corpo perfeito com curvas desenhadas pelos deuses. Seu sorriso, mesmo nunca dirigido a mim. Ela me enfeitiçou, e não me ensinou como esquecê-la.

O que fazer se ela me odeia tanto? Devo tentar uma última vez? Quero dizer, eu percebi que ela está me olhando de canto de olho. E não com o costumeiro olhar de censura. Devo tentar puxar conversa? É, acho que vou tentar.

Fui andando em sua direção, olhando-a com carinho. Ela agora lia o livro. Cheguei perto e a cumprimentei:

"Oi, Lily".

"Olá".Ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Posso me sentar?".

"Hum... pode".

Mas aí, começou a tocar uma música bem calma. Aí me ocorreu a idéia de chamá-la para dançar.

"Hum... na verdade, você quer dançar?".

Eu poderia me preparar para tudo. Menos pelo que veio a seguir.

"T-tudo bem". Ela estava nervosa, por Merlin! Ela _gaguejou. _Lhe ofereci minha mão e ela aceitou, tremendo. Nunca vou me esquecer da textura das suas mãos. Guiei-a até a "pista" improvisada no salão comunal.

Então passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e olhei-a. Ela finalmente me encarando, passou seus braços em torno do meu pescoço.

_And so it is_

_E então é isso_

_Just like you said it would be _

_Justo como você disse que seria_

_Life goes easy on me_

_A vida é fácil pra mim_

_Most of the time_

_Na maior parte do tempo_

_And so it is_

_E então é isso_

_The shorter story_

_E então é isso_

_No love, no glory_

_Sem amor, sem glória_

_No hero in her sky_

_Sem herói no céu dela  
_

Então, eu quase morri quando ela deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro, e ternamente fechou os olhos. Com um pequeno e tímido sorriso nos lábios. Pode imaginar o quanto isso foi importante e especial? Lily Evans estava sorrindo ao dançar comigo! E eu descobri que ela ficava ainda mais linda assim. Ali em meus braços, eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dela.

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_And so it is_

_E então é isso_

_Just like you said it should be_

_Justo como você disse que deveria ser_

_We'll both forget the breeze_

_Nós dois vamos esquecer a brisa_

_Most of the time_

_Na maior parte do tempo_

_And so it is_

_E então é isso_

_The colder water_

_A água mais fria_

_The blower's daughter_

_A filha do fanfarrão_

_The pupil in denial_

_A pupila em negação_

Ela de repente levantou sua cabeça e me encarou enquanto a música tocava a seguinte parte:

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Ah, meu Merlin me ajuda a me segurar para não beijá-la! Ela me deu mais um sorrisinho e deitou a cabeça novamente.

_Did I say that I loathe you?_

_Eu disse que te detestava?_

_Did I say that I want to_

_Eu disse que eu queria_

_Leave it all behind?_

_Deixar isso tudo para trás?_

Nesse ponto da música, Lily voltou a me encarar. Os olhos verdes finalmente me olhando com carinho. Não pude evitar que nossos lábios fossem se aproximando.

_I can't take my mind off you_

_Não consigo parar de pensar em você_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_Não consigo parar de pensar em você_

Lily fechou os olhos, esperando pelo meu beijo. Eu não conseguia raciocinar. Minha mente só se concentrava naqueles lábios _me _esperando.

_I can't take my mind off you_

_Não consigo parar de pensar em você_

_I can't take my mind…_

_Não consigo parar de pensar..._

(Damien Rice- The blower's daughter)

Quando nossos lábios se encontraram, eu me senti no paraíso. Só fui perceber que estava realmente no paraíso quando pedi passagem com a língua e ela simplesmente deixou-me passar. E correspondeu ao beijo no momento em que eu a abracei mais forte junto ao meu corpo. Ela correspondeu me apertando na nuca, e me dando leves arranhões. Não faço a mínima idéia de quanto tempo nos beijamos e quando nossas bocas se separaram, Lily abriu os olhos lentamente e me olhou. Então eu tive que sussurrar em seu ouvido:

"Eu te amo de verdade, Lily".

Ela então, me deu o sorriso mais belo que eu já vira,um sorriso mais bonito até do que aquele que eu disse que não esqueceria. Esse era especial, pois era pela primeira vez, _para mim._

Então ela sussurra igual a mim:

"Eu posso apostar que te amo mais". E riu. A risada mais graciosa de todas. Eu só tive tempo de lhe sorrir de volta, pois ela me puxara para um novo beijo.

**Fim**

**N/A2: genteeee comenta e me fala o que vocês acharam ok? Eu amoo fics D/G e vou bolar uma estória bem legal pra escrever desse casal... Comentemmm plizz! **

**Ahh e queria mandar um beijaoo pra todo mundo que comentou na minha outra fic, Íris. E um outro beijão pra todos os autores das fics que eu comento e dizer que admiro muito vocês! Bjuss especiais!**


End file.
